Seamus's Speech
by Ryah Ignis
Summary: Snape killed Dumbledore. Every Hogwarts student knew it as they stared at their new headmaster. All it takes is a couple of words to spark rebellion. All it takes is one Seamus Finnegean. "Don't feed us lies, murderer!"


The gray sky enchanted on the Great Hall ceiling was reflecting the overall mood of the students of Hogwarts perfectly. That was excluding the Slytherins, of course, who looked as if Christmas had come early. Neville watched Snape carefully, almost calculatingly. The coin in his pocket was the only thing that was tethering him to his seat right now, the only thing that was stopping him from running up there and wringing his scrawny neck. If he had ever needed a confirmation that Dumbledore's Army was the best idea that Hermione Granger had ever had, this was it. He had been hesitant to restart the group, but now, seeing Snape standing where Dumbledore should have been standing (and if not him, McGonagall) made him think it was a good idea.

The sorting had held none of the magic it usually did, what with the elated faces of first years once they discovered where they belonged and the cheers of the other students gone. The first years that weren't placed in Slytherin cringed, and Gryffindor had the lowest first year count since the founders themselves. This probably had a lot to do with the fact that all the Muggleborns were imprisoned in Azkaban for crimes they didn't commit, and most of the Gryffindor population was Muggleborn.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Snape said.

If Dumbledore had said it, silence would have followed immediately. Instead, a group of determined looking fourth years lead by a dark haired girl at the Ravenclaw table began talking louder. The rest of the school followed their example. Everyone but Slytherin was taking a stand. Neville made a mental note to remember that girl. She would make a good addition to Dumbledore's Army. Carrow got to her feet and waved her wand. Neville's words were stuck inside her throat. There were chocking and retching sounds all around.

"Thank you."

He acted as if the quiet hadn't been forced upon them all. Neville looked over at the Hufflepuff table where Ernie Macmillan's mouth moved quickly, firing a slew of unheard insults at Snape. It was probably better that Neville couldn't hear what he was saying: None of them were nice things. Neville saw Hannah Abbott, eyes blazing, nudge him and pull him back on to the bench. Looking down the Gryffindor bench, Neville had to do the same to Ginny, who looked as if she would charge Snape with the somewhat reckless, stupid bravery that was signature to those clad in gold and scarlet.

"I understand that some of you are still distraught over the unfortunate accident that cost Professor Dumbledore his life on the top of the Astronomy tower last year, but—"

"—Don't feed us lies, murderer!" cried Seamus, standing up from the Gryffindor table, his Irish accent more pronounced than usual as it always was when he was angry.

Neville shot his housemate a sharp look, but Seamus stayed where he was, a defiant look on his face. Snape looked composed, though the words shook him more than he was letting on.

"What happened to your former headmaster was an accident, and inquiry at the Ministry, performed by the Auror department, as proved it," Snape replied sleekly.

"There was no accident!" roared Seamus, fighting Ginny's iron grip on his arm.

Neville had never noticed how much influence Dean had on his friend until now. He had been a calming power on the fiery Seamus.

"Two nights of detention I think, Mr. Finnegan, for accusing your headmaster of murder."

"You're not our headmaster," spat Seamus.

"Three nights, Mr. Finnegan, or should I make it a week?"

Seamus paused, not wanting to push it, lines of hatred on his face. He didn't know what detention meant yet under the new regime.

"Ooh, detention," he said mockingly before sitting down.

Neville finally managed to get him down on the bench, his glare seeming to burn directly into Snape's cold, black eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Longbottom. Now I would like to welcome Professor Amycus Carrow, who will teach Dark Arts," he said, gesturing towards a tall man with black hair.

The fact that he had said Dark Arts instead of _Defense Against _the Dark Arts was not lost on the students.

"Professor Alecto Carrow will take the Muggle Studies post since Professor Burbage resigned last month. This course is now mandatory for all students."

He looked around for clapping, but the students stared stonily back at him. Snape did not attempt to force them. The only sound was a clearly audible intake of breath from over at the Slytherin table. Neville looked at the table oddly. What was so strange about a teacher resigning?

Draco Malfoy was gripping the edge of the table so hard, his fingers were turning white. Neville didn't have time to ponder this mystery, because Snape began to speak again.

"The Ministry wishes for Hogwarts students to perform their best, so things such as lateness will not be tolerated as they once were."

Neville remembered what Ginny had said on the train ride: "If the new teachers are Death Eaters, they won't be above using pain as a punishment."

Neville shuddered. It was time to call the D.A to arms.


End file.
